Episode 7487 (27th April 2016)
Plot Belle assures Lisa she will be on her best behaviour now she has her job back. Jimmy is looking after Eliza again, and he informs Jai he will be at the park later if he wants to pop by to see Eliza. Ross tries, unsuccessfully, to get Finn back on side while Emma suggests Finn just give the police the names they are looking for. Joanie apologises to Belle for slapping her and welcomes her back to the factory. Lisa presses Belle for information on her boyfriend, and as soon as she leaves the staff room, Lisa picks up her phone. Belle catches her mum, and is furious. Later, Joanie finds Lisa as she struggles to breath and scrambles for her angina spray. Finn confronts Charity and orders her to get him off the hook or he'll drop her in it. She offers Finn £500 instead, but he rejects her offer. At the café, Priya is sympathetic that Megan would rather Jimmy look after Eliza, than Eliza's own dad. Jai insists to Jimmy he wants to be part of his daughter's life, and Jimmy assures him Megan will come round at some point. Megan is furious to discover Jai and Jimmy together but her mood soon changes when Jimmy mentions Eliza smiled. Ross calls Finn, and uses Moses to try to dig himself out of trouble. Belle meets up with Dr Bailey, who presents her with a necklace and tells her how he is spending the weekend in a hotel for a pharmaceutical conference, and invites her along. They are interrupted when Dr Bailey receives a call from the surgery to do a house call. Joanie sits with Lisa at Wishing Well Cottage until the doctor arrives. Charity and Ross fear Finn is about to drop them in it when a Police officer arrives with a search warrant for Dale View. Megan informs Jai and Jimmy the fundraiser is tomorrow, as David has allowed her to host it in his shop. She is hostile towards Jai, but Jimmy suggests Megan allow Jai to look after Eliza whilst she organises the event. Megan insists she'll be able to manage alone. Finn informs Charity and Ross that he didn't say anything to the police, and agrees to keep their names out of it as long as they give him all the money they made for the smart phones. Dr Bailey checks Lisa over, and writes out a prescription for an additional spray. He is surprised to see a picture of Belle, and astounded when Lisa tells him she is her seventeen-year-old daughter. Paddy video calls Leo and Rhona, but Rhona admits to Pierce that she believes Paddy's constant video calls are just a way for him to check up on her. Pierce suggests that Leo only talk to Paddy whilst he is at Marlon's house. After persuasion from Jimmy, Megan asks Jai if he wants to come to an arrangement for him seeing Eliza. Finn explains to Charity and Ross he was cautioned and asks for the money they made from the phones. Finn tells Victoria he is going to get a business going for when Pete is released, but Victoria questions if a criminal record was worth it. Belle is surprised when Lisa mentions Dr Bailey visited to check her over. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Nicholas Hall Locations *Robblesfield Way *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Staff room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom , exterior and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs *Main Street Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,020,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes